


Before A Calm

by Valgus



Series: After A Storm and Before A Calm [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama fell to his knees as he lunged forward to bring Hinata into his arms once again. He couldn’t bring himself to speak, because he was in so much pain. He could only  wept against Hinata, who was so much more smaller in body size and height, yet strangely felt bigger, warmer, and much more stronger than sobbing, lost Kageyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before A Calm

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of the series, but you don't necessarily have to read the fic before to understand it. It just has the same theme.
> 
> Thank you so much for **[ofshoyos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ofshoyos/pseuds/ofshoyos)**. Props to you for being wonderful, beautiful human being who suggested me to write about how Hinata would go through any obstacle for his Kageyama.

“That concludes our training for today. Have a good Christmas and New Year, everyone, and we’ll meet again a week after New Year for practice!”

Daichi speech closed the last practice for the year. After shouting, “Yes!” to the captain, the members of volleyball shuffled on their seat and broke as they walked back to the clubroom. December had come and the cold had come even faster that year. Next to Tanaka and Nishinoya, who were complaining to particularly no one about how they were going to spend their Christmas with no girlfriends as usual, Hinata watched his breath danced in front of his mouth as he giggled.

Kageyama trotted faster to walk beside Hinata, “Hey Hinata?”

“Hmmm?” the orange head looked up to Kageyama, the colour of his hair seemed to radiate certain warmth for Kageyama in this kind of weather.

“When are you going to leave to Saitama?”

“Tomorrow morning!”

Hinata had told Kageyama about how he was going to spend his Christmas and New Year with his mother’s family on Saitama Prefecture. The last time Hinata went there was when he was in elementary school and Natsu was still very small, so he looked forward to the visit. It was pretty much he talked about to Kageyama lately, really. Hinata talked about the visit on morning practice, on lunch break, and even on those late night walks the odd duo did after evening practice that dragged into bedtime.

“What about you, Kageyama?” Hinata nudged his elbow to the taller setter.

“What about me?” Kageyama raised his eyebrows, trying so hard not to look too dim.

“What are you going to do for Christmas and New Year?” asked Hinata, bright-eyed, to his slightly down partner.

Kageyama shrugged slothfully, “Exercising, maybe.”

“Aw,” was all Hinata said. They both entered the clubroom and the conversation stopped.

*)*

Hinata was all sun-like smile and toothy grin when he hopped up to his bike, “I’ll see you next year, Kageyama!”

“Right.”

Kageyama watched the shorter boy pedalled away. The two of them had taken their walk alone as usual, after separating themselves from the rest of the club. When Hinata took a turn into a corner and vanished from his sight, Kageyama felt sick. He had been feeling unwell lately, perhaps from exposure to cold and how he had to prepare his own food lately since his parents were away again. After a while, Kageyama, who always left the house very early and came back very late, could only resort to more instant food. Perhaps that was why he had been feeling sick.

When Hinata was around and when Kageyama played volleyball with Hinata, it was kind of easy to forget about the heaviness on his head. But now that Hinata was going away for more than two weeks, Kageyama felt like the whole world had just left and they had forgotten to take him as well.

*)*

Kageyama had to drag himself home. Only after he took off his shoes and sat on the living room he realised that he was actually pretty ill. Even the whole dragging himself home made him felt so very tired and he knew it was hard to make himself tired, being athlete and everything.

He dragged and forced himself to at least reach his bedroom. Sweating and nauseous, Kageyama threw himself down into his bed and tried to breathe normally. He felt even worse than before and choked to realise that it was so much harder for him to breathe. With his ounce of last power, Kageyama took bath and quick dinner before limping back into his bed.

*)*

Two days later and Kageyama wasn't any better. Winter holiday for him might as well be long sessions of feeling terrible on bed with shorter session of trying to make himself food and useless attempt to find proper medicine or even diagnosing himself.

Cold sweat trickled down from his forehead and Kageyama felt like weeping. He was hot but it was so cold too. It was so uncomfortable. Kageyama felt like he was sick. He crawled on his bed, trying to breathe properly, trying to not think of the last time he felt this way.

But the memory surged towards him like a merciless gush of water.

Kageyama was once again outside the court. Cold sweat trickled down from his forehead. He felt very hot, but he was very cold too he was practically clenching his own arms in seek of warmth and comfort. His teammates—his supposedly _friends_ —were still on the court, just a few steps in front of him but they might as well been a million miles away. Kageyama had tossed with all his might, with all his will, with all his seriousness and desire to win…

… And there was no one there to spike his toss.

No one was even around on that side of the court and Kageyama had felt how his arms and legs turn limp and jelly-like. His body was hot from all the movements he just did, but he felt so very cold inside.

 _Don’t remember that,_ Kageyama gritted his teeth, breathed raggedly to his pillow. More cold sweat dripping down all over his body. It felt absolutely terrible and chilling. _Please don’t remember that. Just don’t remember that. You can’t remember that. Hinata won’t be here to calm you down. Hinata will always spike your toss, but he’s not here to calm you down_.

 _Hinata is_ not _here._

Kageyama grunted and growled, thrashing on his bed, “Hi… Hina… Hinata. Hinata… Hinataaa!” The setter let his tears slide down his cheeks as he lied on his back.

He knew he was being silly.

Hinata was on Saitama Prefecture, four hours away by car, while Kageyama was in Miyagi Prefecture. There was no way Hinata could be here to save him, to stop the discomfort and raging pain…

But Kageyama had reached to his usually unused mobile phone, wheezed to the black, slim device, opened a call log full of call to and from Hinata, and dialled Hinata’s number. Every sound of dial tone made Kageyama clenched his chest.

 _Please pick up. Please, please,_ please _pick up and save me._

_Hinata, save me._

“Hello!” said a cheerful, familiar voice, so sudden yet felt like a gush of fluffy warmth against Kageyama’s ear. “Kageyama? What is it?”

Kageyama could vaguely heard sounds of people chattering on the background, complimented by the clatter of dining tools and laughter. He could place Natsu’s voice somewhere on the background, telling Hinata about the delicious ramen she was having.

“Hello? Kageyama?” Hinata said from the other side of the line. “Why are you calling me? Are you okay?”

And Kageyama never felt so stupidly selfish before. Hinata was having fun his family and here Kageyama thought he could have Hinata to save him from his discomfort when he was miles away.

But against all his will and consideration, Kageyama sobbed into his phone.

“Hinata, it’s so cold,” he wept, his voice hoarse and unclear, but Kageyama had gave it his all to speak. “I feel so cold. Save me.”

Hinata didn’t say anything in return. Kageyama, who couldn’t bare a harsh reply of ‘what do you think you’re doing? I’m in Saitama until New Year, Stupid Kageyama!’ killed the call and throw his phone away. It clattered and landed harshly on the floor, but Kageyama didn’t care.

He had clutched and hugged himself again so tightly that he was sure he’d leave marks. He was so cold and so scared. He had no idea what kind of illness he had and it terrified him. But the coldness and discomfort had reminded him on that time of his life again and again. He had tossed and no one was there. He had toss and none was there to spike his toss. He had toss and he was alone.

And in that scenario, Hinata never came into his life.

*)*

Kageyama had no idea whether he had passed out from crying or how many times he had spent there on his bed, thrashing around and wept. It was already dark out there. The faint light from the street lamp seeped into his bedroom and Kageyama had tried to breathe and move. He failed both.

His head was heavy and he was colder than ever. He really should crank up the thermostat and warm himself up. But he couldn’t move. He had been tossing again yet no one was there. He had felt so cold again and the world had turned into endless ice.

Kageyama lied sideways, tears trickling down from his eyes to the bed once again. His parents won’t be home until next year, so did Hinata. But even if Hinata returned to Miyagi, he’d probably spend New Years and after with his family, happy and warm in his house at the other side of the mountain…

The dark-haired boy wept into his pillow once again. He looked up at the bright, yet cruelly uncaring streetlamp outside. Snow was falling down now and the temperature would drop even lower from now on. Kageyama couldn’t care anymore. Perhaps he’d die there on his bed out of some sort of very sad illness. That’d give his parents something to cry it. But Kageyama didn’t want to make Hinata cry, even if he died. He never wanted to make Hinata cry.

“Hinata,” he called to nothing but darkness. Kageyama closed his eyes and tried to ignore the cold and pain, but he couldn’t.

Then he heard a slamming sound against his door. Startled, his eyes snapped open and he had risen to dizzying sitting position so suddenly as his heart leaped out from his chest.

Could it possibly be…?

“Kageyamaaa!” roared a familiar voice from somewhere outside on the ground level.

And Kageyama had run with all his might downstairs, his face still damp and sticky from tears and sweat and he had tripped near the living room once. But Kageyama ran and ran and ran and reached the cold steel door handle and swung the door open to pale-faced Hinata on very minimum clothing for such a cold, snowy night.

“Hinata!” Kageyama exclaimed and his sight got blurry once again from overflowing tears.

He had lunged forward and down to hug Hinata, but he hissed upon touching Hinata’s face and front part of his sweater, because they were all so very cold.

“You’re _freezing_!” said Kageyama as he pulled back immediately. He abruptly rubbing tears away from his cheeks using the back of his palm and forearm, just so he could see Hinata’s face better. He had even forgotten his throbbing pain at this moment. Hinata was so cold and Kageyama had to warm him up.

Looking down at the orange-haired boy, Kageyama noted that Hinata’s nose was extremely red from cold and he had started sniffling as well. But his large, brown eyes had been expanding as he carefully held himself back from touching Kageyama.

“You were _crying_!” he exclaimed in distress. “You sounded so hurt, oh my God. Kageyama are you okay? I took the fast train from Saitama. You look terrible too. Are you okay? Sorry it took me two and a half hours with the blizzard and—“

And Kageyama couldn’t care anymore. He hugged Hinata despite the shorter boy’s freezing temperature and squeezed Hinata tighter as if he were to transfer his body heat to Hinata, though he was cold as well.

“You’re really freezing!” Kageyama growled. “We need to get you warm on the tub!”

Kageyama had forgot all his illness and discomfort and ran Hinata to the bathroom for hot bath that would surely heat up the middle blocker for the rest of the night.

*)*

When Hinata was finally snug and warm on Kageyama’s way too big long-sleeved white shirt, Kageyama looked down on his partner, the one who, presumably, ran all the way from his family meeting, to the station, and then to train, in snow, and waited for two and a half long hours in discomfort of train got stuck in the snow, and then ran some more, not only in snow but in blizzard, and then to bang against Kageyama’s door because Kageyama had asked Hinata to save him.

Because Kageyama had cried.

And Kageyama fell to his knees as he lunged forward to bring Hinata into his arms once again. He couldn’t bring himself to speak, because he was in so much pain. He could only only wept against Hinata, who was so much more smaller in body size and height, yet strangely felt bigger, warmer, and much more stronger than sobbing, lost Kageyama. All he managed to say between his incoherent sniffles was “Hinata… Hinata…” muttered like a prayer.

Hinata didn’t ask him ‘why’ or ‘what happened either’. He simply stood there, his breath warm against Kageyama’s scalp, embracing Kageyama and brought the setter’s head into his chest, where Kageyama cried not out of fear and pain, but out of relief. Then Hinata had stroke his hair, his nape, and circled comforting rubs on his back with his hands. Those hands used to look and feel so small against Kageyama’s much larger palm, but now they felt so big and soothing and just… right.

Hinata was here. Hinata was there on his arms and Kageyama was safe. Hinata was there and he’d surely spike Kageyama’s toss and he wouldn’t have to be worried or even scared about tossing to empty space of the court. Hinata had wanted a setter for so long, Hinata had been waiting for a setter for years, and then Kageyama came and filled the spot for him. Hinata needed him. Hinata cared deeply about him. Hinata loved him so much that he’d run through blizzards from other prefecture just to hold Kageyama like this.

And when Kageyama realised it, his sobbed had been reduced to hiccup as he untighten his arms around Hinata’s chest.

“Sorry,” he mumbled against Hinata’s chest, still not feeling like letting Hinata goes. “I hugged you so hard. It must have been hurt.”

And Hinata had kissed the top of Kageyama’s head and chuckled a little, his body bounced slightly several times against Kageyama. “It’s okay, Kageyama.”

And everything was truly okay for Kageyama.

*)*

Kageyama never fancied instant ramen, but when Hinata cooked him one and littered it with a handful of chopped spring onion, so much that it looked almost comical, Kageyama was sure instant ramen with chopped spring onion was now his second favourite food after curry with soft-boiled egg.

"Spring onion is good for cold!" Hinata exclaimed.

Kageyama had chuckled weakly at that. At this point, even if Hinata told him to eat an old shoe to improve his condition, he'd gulp it down.

Though Kageyama was unsure about the instant ramen, he was truly entertained or distracted, or perhaps both, by Hinata's presence, that he almost forgot about his illness. Hinata ate as much as usual and spoke as loud as usual. He didn't seem to be bothered to leave Saitama with the perfect ramen he could have with his family. Instead, Hinata pouted and scrutinised over how little Kageyama ate.

Smiling upon his steaming bowl, Kageyama smiled and finished his soupy noodle for Hinata.

*)*

After cleaning up and took care off everything, they both descended to Kageyama's bedroom.

“You can sleep on my bed,” said Kageyama hopingly. “It’d be a little uncomfortable because it’s just a single bed, so if you prefer to take the guest bedroom…”

And Hinata had laughed at that.

He looked up at Kageyama, looking extra adorable than usual in clothes too big for him—Kageyama had noted how small Hinata’s shoulders looked on his shirt and sweater and tried not to stare too much to the middle blocker’s nape or any exposed skin around the area—and smiled with a ghost of toothy grin, “Kageyama, I spent hours getting on the train that got stuck in the blizzard. Do you really think I’d mind the size of your bed at this point?”

Kageyama halted at that.

Hinata was right. At this point, even curling on Kageyama’s entryway was much more preferable than being stuck in a train in the snowstorm.

When Kageyama returned to earth again, Hinata was still looking at him, his eyes big and slightly glossy in the dimness.

“Oh!” Hinata yelped. “I almost forgot! I got you some stuffs.” He reached down to his usual messenger bag—canvas, beige in color, and had round badges on its cover—and gestured at Kageyama’s study chair. “May I?”

“Sure,” Kageyama nodded and sat on his bed, waiting as Hinata rummaged into his bag. He was so fixated by Hinata’s presence and the fact that Hinata actually appeared on physical form, instead of just some weird fantasy or hallucination that Kageyama got from being very ill and very sad, that he couldn’t care less what Hinata got for him. Why would Hinata give him stuffs, anyway? Kageyama didn’t understand and he didn’t try too. He sat there, feeling infinitely warmer and better, and just enjoyed the sight and presence of Hinata.

“I know your birthday is not until the day after tomorrow,” Hinata started with a slightly shy smile that brought extra colours on his pale cheeks. “But I’ve been thinking of getting you stuffs since I left for Saitama. Anyway…”

Hinata pulled out a small box of packaged curry.

“Here’s a mild curry package I found in Saitama. My uncle said it’s so good and you can’t really find it anywhere else. Also, I get you Sayama Tea from Saitama! I don’t really know whether you drink tea—I know you drink milk every day—but I think you’d like it. I’ve been told that it has distinct sweet taste and rich flavour, but I’ve never tried one myself.”

Hinata didn’t stop with the curry and Sayama Tea, because he kept pulling out other stuffs. “This is stupid, but you mentioned to me that you needed new kneepads the last time I saw you, so I got you two. When I buy five at that sports store on the Shopping District, you get two for free, so I looked for your size and got you some. I also got you socks.”

Kageyama didn’t gave out any respond, so Hinata placed the socks on top of the two kneepads and nudged his head up at Kageyama.

“I’m sorry, it’s so silly,” Hinata rubbed his nape. “I was just thinking that you might want a gift for your birthday, but these are just trivial things and I probably should pick only one—“

But Kageyama had laughed against his own will. And the setter had laughed because his body couldn’t contain joy from Hinata thinking about him and getting him not one but four gifts for his birthday. His laughter had warmed up Hinata’s face too and Kageyama felt like laughing forever just to see Hinata smiled because of his laughter.

“You’re so nice to me,” said Kageyama out loud, so much for himself and just as much for Hinata.

Hinata, who still smiled, shrugged a little shyly, but then he plunged his hand into his bag again. Kageyama had no idea how many things Hinata stored in there and waited until Hinata pulled out a small paper bag and handed it to Kageyama.

“What is this?” Kageyama looked up from his seat to slightly taller Hinata who stood in front of him.

“I saw it when I waited for my train in Saitama,” Hinata was positively blushing. “It’s a little silly, but I think…” Kageyama had reached into the paper bag and took out a knitted dark blue scarf. “I think the color would suit your eyes.”

Kageyama let the scarf slithered around his palm and he looked up at Hinata, who was probably unsure whether dark blue scarf was an appropriate gift for Kageyama. But Hinata’s presence had been the greatest gift Kageyama could ever receive. The bearer of number 10 in Karasuno might as well give him a used candy package and Kageyama would still treasure it anyway. Hinata had gave him a beautiful scarf with a thought of it would compliment his eyes colour. Would it be weird, Kageyama thought, to ask Hinata to marry him right there and right now?

Deciding to show his gratitude in action rather than words, Kageyama put the scarf around his neck and breathed. “Well… how do I look?”

And Hinata’s smile had bloomed at that as he choked and laughed, “You look like you really like my gift.”

“Of course I do,” said Kageyama immediately and his arms found their way to Hinata’s torso once again. Kageyama bumped his face to Hinata’s chest and breathed there, just basking in Hinata’s warmth and smell. He wanted to say how happy he was that Hinata was here with him at that very moment, but that wasn’t enough. That would never be enough. He wanted to thank Hinata to meet him, to arrive in his life and spike his toss and ran through storms because Kageyama had cried.

“You know,” hummed Hinata, his arms around Kageyama’s neck, his hands stroked Kageyama’s head and nape. “You really don’t have to say anything when we’re together. I know you have a lot to say to me, but you can take your time, you know, sorting it out and saying it when it feels right. I don’t mind if you didn’t say a thing until New Year. I _know_ you. You’re not good with words.”

Kageyama had lifted his face slightly from the warmth of Hinata’s chest and looked up. It was an odd sensation to have Hinata’s voice coming above him instead of somewhere below, and Kageyama had decided that he’d treasure the memory. “Sorry I’m not good with words.”

Hinata had laughed again at that, “You don’t have to! I just told you I know you. It's okay if you didn't tell me anything. I’d come if you told me to come to you.”

Kageyama smiled and he felt his cheeks got very comfortably warm after. The warmth spread into all over his body as he breathed into Hinata's chest and smiled even wider.

There seemed to be a little to say after that.

Hinata had left the curry, tea, kneepads, and socks on his study, but Kageyama slowly undo his new dark blue scarf and placed it near his alarm clock carefully, before eased up into his bed. He squashed himself against the wall so that Hinata could have all the spaces left on his bed.

Hinata wasn’t that big anyway, so Kageyama could still lie comfortably and basked even more on Hinata’s warmth. He might never said this out loud, but Kageyama was thankful for Hinata’s size at moments like this, where he could wrap his arms around Hinata easily and didn’t have to get squeezed on his own bed.

Before Kageyama dozed off out of ease, he heard Hinata mumbled, “Kageyama, my family will return to Miyagi on January fourth.”

“Mm hm,” said Kageyama against Hinata’s hair.

“So, um, I don’t really want to spend New Year alone in my house, so can I—“

“Absolutely,” cut Kageyama as he gave Hinata a squeeze. He was so tired, sleepy, and his body ached a little from this evening, but he was as happy as a very sick and fatigued teenager could be. “Stay here for more than a week.” _Stay with me infinitely, actually._

And when Hinata slept first—Kageyama could tell from the way Hinata’s breath became so slow and even—Kageyama realised how serious he was with Hinata. He might need Hinata in court for they were the odd duo, but he needed Hinata outside the court too. Kageyama would want Hinata on his side always and he was sure he’d feel the same way in seventy years.

But he couldn’t just tell Hinata to stay with him forever. He always liked to do action rather than making promise, so as he pressed his body a little tighter against Hinata’s soft, tiny, and warm body, Kageyama made very big reminder inside his head to stay with Hinata always through all the good and the bad. Hinata had seen his worst, weakest state, anyway, and he didn’t go anywhere. There was no way Kageyama would ever leave Hinata after this.

And Kageyama sank into comfortable sleep with the thought of fifteen upcoming days he’d spend with Hinata on his house.

It was going to be so much fun.

But then again, life had been so fun for Kageyama Tobio since Hinata Shouyou came and shone his sun-like light upon his face and upon every aspect of himself that Kageyama never knew he could appreciate nor love.

And perhaps that was, Kageyama realise, the thing that only Hinata could do to him.

Hinata made Kageyama loved himself.

Smiling on his sleep, Kageyama exhaled, long and content, his nose face against Hinata's soft hair, warm and comfortable while it was cold and snowy outside, and felt like his upcoming birthday couldn't be any better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
